


Game?

by blondehairedGerard



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: But not that much, Frank is not, Gerard is nervous, Happy Ending, M/M, Party, Party Games, a bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondehairedGerard/pseuds/blondehairedGerard
Summary: Gerard and Frank are on a party.They have to play ‘gay chicken’ because of a dare.And... stuff happens





	Game?

Why did he want to go to that party again? Right. To get some girls. And there he was. Sitting on the floor with his best friend Frank who had to run up his hand his thigh. 

Gerard swallowed loudly. Frank has a sly smirk on his face. They had to play ‘gay chicken’ just because of this stupid dare. Frank seemed very sure of himself. 

“I’ll just run my hand up your leg and whenever you get nervous you say gay chicken and then you have to do the same to me” Frank said a smile still plastering his face. Luckily they’d gotten an empty room. Stupid dares! Other people would probably think that something was going on between them. 

But no. Gerard didn’t like Frank that way. And he was sure Frank didn’t like him that way. But still Franks hand was resting on his ankle. “Ready?” He asked not waiting for an answer instead moving his hand upwards slowly. Gerard watched Franks hand. It was slow. Really slow. Suddenly Franks hand stopped. By now it had arrived at Gerard’s knee. 

“Still not nervous?” Frank asked. Now even his smirk was gone. Gerard nodded and gave Frank a reassuring smile before former continued moving his hand. 

Gerard but his lip. Franks hand was dangerously high now. About halfway up his thigh. He started sweating when Franks hand ran up even more. “Stop” he said. His voice broke a bit. He blushed and looked at the shorter boy who had his usual grin on his face. 

“Your turn” he said and scooted away spreading his legs a bit. Gerard got up and moved closer placing his hand on Franks ankle. He looked into the other boys face spotting something he read as excitement? Well he didn’t know how Frank felt about this but he had to do this. At least he thought so after all the alcohol he had consumed. 

So he started to slowly move up his hand the the younger boys leg. Frank seemed to enjoy his touch so Gerard went a bit faster seeing if he still liked it. By now Gerard was at the point where he stopped Frank. He gazed up into Franks eyes. They were closed. He opened them and looked into Gerard’s. He looked down again and moved his hand an inch further up. Still no reaction from Frank. 

Now Gerard’s hand was sitting right on top of Franks leg. He shivered at the older boys touch. Gerard looked up to Franks face that now displayed desperate want and impatience and then at his hand. He shrugged then he moved his hand to the very edge of Franks leg. He said nothing. 

Gerard let his hand sit there for a while watching Frank who still had his eyes closed. Suddenly he wanted to... he couldn’t. No. 

Gerard took a deep breath and lifted his hand placing it directly over Franks crotch. Frank winced a little and let out a small whimper. Gerard but his lip. His best friend was very hard under his hand. He had no idea what to do. 

Gerard looked up. Franks face held a lustful expression. He gazed at Gerard with glassy eyes. He quickly looked away. Gerard looked around in the room helplessly. He turned to see the door and moved his hand a tiny bit gaining another whimper from Frank. Just out of curiosity Gerard rubbed against the bulge in his friends pants a bit. 

Frank moaned loudly. Gerard looked in his face seeing his eyes halfway closed. He enjoyed seeing his best friend in so much pleasure that only he caused him to feel. So he continued palming Frank through the fabric of his skinny jeans. 

Gerard was now fully hard. It worried him a tiny bit but he didn’t want to think about it at the moment. He shoved his hand down the front of Franks jeans and grabbed his member which as already leaking precum. Frank gasped and opened his eyes to see his beautiful best friend. “Oh Gee... fuck” he groaned when Gerard started moving his hand. 

Gerard’s other hand went down to his pants and started palming him roughly. Gerard pumped both of their cocks in synch being watched by Frank passionately. 

Frank grabbed Gerard’s face and smashed his lips into Gerard’s. He moved his lips fast and roughly on Gerards who put his tongues inside his mouth. Frank pulled Gerard closer listening to the soft ‘ah , ah , ah’s against his lips. 

Gerard pushed Frank over reconnecting their lips grinding their cocks together. They both moaned and Frank entangled his hands in Gerard’s hair. 

“I’m gonna... gaaahh” Frank groaned when he came. Gerard pushed his hand into the pants again coming after a few strokes with a loud whorish moan. 

He plopped down next to Frank running a hand through his hair. Frank snuggled up to his best friend. “Frankie?” Gerard said after a few minutes. “Huh” Frank asked turning his head facing the older boy. “Was that just a game?” Gerard asked. Frank chuckled “yes”. Gerard’s face dropped. “But only in the beginning... it’s more than that... I’ve been wanting this for longer” Frank said. 

Gerard looked at him. He never noticed. How? “Oh” Frank looked at Gerard and laughed at the utter confusion on his face. So Frank leaned in and pulled Gerard into a sweet kiss. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked. 

Gerard’s face lit up. He gave Frank a bright smile. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi. This is the first time I post anything. So I’m sorry if it’s crap  
> so yee. Bye.


End file.
